Call it
by donttouch
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own this, so please don't sue. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. Tissue warning is strong in this one. I wrote it, then read it twice. Much sadder the second time. I bawwwed everywhere. Seriously. High rating because of Baww factor.


AN: First of all, I bawwed all over my computer while writing this, so a tissue warning of the BUY A BIIIIIIIG BOX OF TISSUES, CHOCOLATE, AND SODA BEFORE READING warning has been made here. Second, you should read the AN under the story

* * *

Messy:

Gibbs closed the door with a sigh, hanging up his coat in the hallway. He locked the door, he'd started doing that when Tony had gotten hurt while staying with him, some asshole had barged in, expecting to see Gibbs, and fired at the first person he saw. It happened to be Tony, who was recovering from a first set of injuries.

"Tony?" Gibbs shouted.

_"In the livingroom!" _Tony shouted back. Gibbs was surprised that Tony had actually followed his...advice...for once, and stayed on the couch. He shook his head to clear some of the rainwater, and walked into the livingroom. Tony was laying on the couch, reading, soft tunes slipping from the speakers. Gibbs would never admit it, but the music was soothing him, bringing some warmth back into the house. "Hey Boss," Tony said, deeply concentrating on the book.

"I'll get dinner started," Gibbs sighed.

"Grab a shower first," Tony said, looking at him over the book. The green eyes was taking in the soaked appearance of his Boss and friend, and there was some concern lacing the gaze. Gibbs tried glaring at him. "Won't work. Grab a shower Boss," Tony said and went back to reading. Growling, Gibbs walked to the bathroom and turned the water on in the showers. A quick shower then. As he turned to undress, flashes of Tony on the floor entered his mind.

_"G...gh...Gibbs..."_

_"Ssssh, Tony, I got you."_

_"Don't...don't wanna..."_

_"You're not going to! Hang in there Tony, that's an order!"_

Gibbs swallowed back the memories. He wasn't going to let something like that break the easy mood Tony had set for the evening. He stepped in beneath the spray and let the warmth soak into his skin. He couldn't understand why he was so cold all the time.

"Getting old," Gibbs sighed as he washed his hair. Some soap got in his eye and he cursed as he tried washing it out.

_"There's blood everywhere!"_

_"Get a grip, McGee! Call the damn ambulance! NOW! Ziva, help me put pressure on this!"_

_"Gibbs..."_

_"McGee, if you're not on that phone for an ambulance in five seconds I'll be putting YOU in an ambulance! UNDERSTAND!?!?! Tony, hold on!"_

Gibbs remained standing under the spray, remembering the feel of adrenaline soaring as he saw Tony on his belly, right by the shower, trying to reach his phone, blood surrounding him.

"Stop thinking about it Boss," Tony said and Gibbs jumped. He could see Tony's shadow outside the showercurtain. "Everything worked out fine, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Gibbs sighed, the cold was running through him again. "Towel," Gibbs muttered as he turned off the shower. Gibbs reach one arm out blindly, and grabbed the towel, drying himself before wrapping it around his waist. "Get out, Tony, I need to dress."

"Ouch, grouchy," Tony said and Gibbs smirked to himself as he heard the door close. He stepped out and dressed, walking downstairs to see Ducky standing in front of the fireplace, looking at pictures.

"Hi Duck, what're you doing here?" Gibbs asked. Ducky turned around, a sad smile on his face.

"I came to see how you're coping," Ducky said.

"With what?" Gibbs asked. Ducky frowned. "I try not to think about it too much," Gibbs sighed as he sat down.

"Well...you need to think about it," Ducky said. Gibbs looked at Tony who was sitting on the couch, looking at him. "You still see him, don't you?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded. "I'm so sorry Jethro," Ducky whispered.

_"Jethro...Jethro please! Stop it!"_

_"Ducky, he's not dead! HE'S NOT DEAD!! DON'T YOU DARE CALL IT DUCK!"_

_"I'm so sorry Jethro...Anthony's gone, I'm calling it."_

* * *

AN: OH MY GOD! I killed Tony. O_o. All right, I know a lot of you were expecting a new chapter on one of my stories. I've been struggling with illness, getting back to studying, and a severe case of writers block. I'm REALLY trying to get chapters out but it's REALLY hard. I'm trying my best. Please, have patience. Thank you.

Challenge: I am going to issue a challenge on my profile :3


End file.
